Your Tainted Love
by Deux-solitaire-loups
Summary: People believe evil creatures will change for them. That bad boys turn good for their darling love. That's false; Demons aren't angles for anybody...
1. chapter 1

**This will be a oneshot, not a story.**

My heart thumping in my ears added to the sickening horror I felt rising in my throat as I darted past looming trees. I was running from it. It was no man, but a foul, wretched beast that I was terribly frightened of.

I had recently felt that I was being watched. Several days ago, I was out in town and I first felt it. The gaze of a predator on me, but I saw nothing. It happened again, and again, until I knew it wasn't my imagination. Something was watching me. I pretended not to notice, hoping it would go away, that maybe I was crazy. I was wrong. Though it wouldn't have mattered; My fate was unchangeable.

One night, on a ride home at midnight, my carriage stopped. I looked out to see what the problem was, but the diver was gone. I felt trapped in the vast fields around me and inhaled deeply, gripping the door as I creeped out the carriage.

"Sir, where are you? Please, I am not finding this funny. Hello, sir?" I pleaded to the emptiness of the country road I was on. Not a soul in sight.

That bone-chilling feeling overcame me. I wildly spun around and saw a thing. It was far infront of me and held an inhuman figure with two burning coals staring at me. I spent no time in sprinting behind me where a forest formed, desperately trying to rid the stare I felt.

I fluttered through and under branches as sweat clung to my clammy skin, not caring for the rotten grass stench or spider webs catching my face. I had to keep running. Couldn't care about nothing else. No, just keep running.

A dark shadow whooshed through the trees beside me.

"No..." I whispered into the biting wind that squished my tears on my cheeks. "Please, no."

My catching voice was fruitless in reassuring myself, but I continued my escape in the darkness where it was probably watching me, amused at my vulnerable state.

"Just keep running. It'll be fine. I'll be fine." I chanted. My heart leaped and caused me to choke as darkness whipped inches away from my face

"Ahh!" I screamed as something tangled my feet, causing me to collapse on the gritty earth. Blurry vision greeted my frantic eyes as I pushed up onto my forearms.

Silence dampened the noise of the forest that should have been there. No rustling leaves, no insects talking, no wind sighing- nothing but my laboured breathing. Rough shapes and outlines formed in my sight, though I could not see what was causing my hair to stand on end when I stared into the sea of shadows.

"Hello, my lady~" Blood froze to a chilling degree as its voice ran like silk down my ear. I couldn't find the strength to look at it.

A gloved hand snaked under my chin and pulled my frozen head to arch towards him. He was beautiful. Perfection. Dark hair inviting you to touch, glazed-cherry eyes whispering to lean closer, and a smile asking you to stay.

"No, no!" I whimpered, squirming away. That dark hair of vines would wind around my neck, those bloodied orbs reflected me surrounded by gore, and that face held a lustful smirk for my soul.

My world flipped; I was pinned on my back as he hovered over me, his eyes heating fuschia.

"My lady, I prefer you close to me. Don't try to run anymore, I have tired of that game now." He chided. I could feel warmth where his body press securely against my fluttering chest .

"Why? What do you want with me?" I spoke weakly. Rumbling vibrated from his chest to mine. That thing was amused at the terror he was causing.

"Well, _Annabel_ , I found your beautiful self one day, and I knew you were mine. I had to gather some information about you before I took you back to stay where I currently reside." he said mockingly. "It's not the best of situations, but I can't leave until my contract is done..." he became distant as he pondered this, then readily resumed having his full attention on me.

"I am not yours! Leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you!" My attempt at courage froze into fear as luminescent fangs appeared with a growl as I found myself bound to his chest, neck gripped to look up at his face.

"I don't think you understand that I am above you." he pulled me closer. " I am powerful," he further immobilised me with his hold. "I am possessive," I cried out when I felt teeth bite my lip. "and I am merciless to disrespect." shadows emitted from him and formed around us to blocked out the environment.

I cried. Fear was tearing at my flesh and I couldn't move. It settled like rocks in my stomach that this creature wouldn't let me go and I couldn't fight it or run from it. I was a weak bird under his toying claws that were going to rip my wings; make me flightless and bound to him.

"What are you?" I rasped. I shivered as he hummed and wiped tears off my pallor skin.

"I am a Phantomhive servant," Black claws caressed my dry lips and his face morphed to something less human. I struggled to breath as sooty feathers glided past me in the shadows swirling around us. "and I'm one hell of a butler, my mate."

Darkness drowned me and he gave a chilling kiss that spread like frost on my immobile body. Molten orbs were the last thing I remembered before losing consciousness.

 **I will make a few chapters, but it wont be a full story.**


	2. chapter 2

I clung to the warmth cocooning me, unaware of anything but the comfort and sleepiness I felt for that second. My forehead creased as I heard footsteps walk near me. I couldn't think whom it could be, nor could I remember having a fireplace in my room, however, as I to started wake up, I still heard fire crackling and footsteps walking about.

A warm hue in a bare room was what I saw first, then as I turned away from the pillow more, I spotted him adjusting his tie. My breath hitched as memories flooded back.

"Good morning, my mate. I hope you've had enough time to rest after the eventful night you had." He spoke while pulling on gloves, staring at me from the corner of his eyes. It felt like a warning. His movements held power and authority on my huddled form on the bed.

"Where are we?" I said hoarsely, glancing around what appeared to be a very unlived servant's room.

"How forgetful of you, my lady." He strode over to the bed I was on. "You are in the Phantomhive manor, head butler's room, where I am currently staying as I serve my young master." I avoided looking at him as his body loomed over me, caging me in.

I was stuck, trapped, with a monster who seemed hell-bent on possessing my life. I felt sick.

"Oh, God…" I whispered, clenching my hair as tears rolled from my closed eyes. I thought maybe I could escape this nightmare if I woke up. I just needed to wake up.

I heard him sigh and could already taste the bitter words he would poison me with. Seconds later, I was tilted towards him as the bed sunk.

"Annabel, listen carefully." He demanded with importance. "I am a demon and you are my mate. Your very soul belongs to me and one day it will be fused with mine so you can be at my side forever." Gently cupping my face, he pulled my gaze to him. "I will treasure you like a Queen, protect you from harm," Slowly he brushed my tears, "give you pleasure beyond boundaries ; cherish every blemish and freckle you own…"

Hands unexpectantly snapped around my neck and crashed my face to his demonic orbs. Crying out in panic, he smirked at my spasming state. "However, if you disrespect me, refuse to accept your fate, I won't hesitate to teach you until you learn that you are my mate and where you belong." I could feel him tearing my skin where his nails locked on, but I couldn't move away.

"Okay! I understand! Please, you're hurting me." I sobbed like a child that he reduced me to; I never felt so vulnerable and scared.

His grip loosened and slip to my hair and shaking back, still not allowing me to pull away. Carefully, he licked the shallow cuts on my neck, numbing the pain and giving me a strange sense of comfort.

Afterwards, he brushed his lips to my ear. "Don't forget that I'm a demon, my mate. I can be cruel and heartless to you, or your most loving worshiper. It all depends on what you choose." Stroking soaked tresses from my cheek, he kissed my forehead as I fluttered my glistening lashes shut.

I was confused. I felt a pull in my heart and soul towards him, but he was a monster, a demon. I shouldn't even have a slight want to be close to him. He was a beast from hell who had no problem in hurting me when he said he would protect me from harm. Not even being his mate would protect me from his demonic tendencies...

I was jarred from deep thought as he quickly pulled away to grab some clothes on a wooden chair, which caused my focus to shift to his every move. His body executed simple, mundane actions in a way that seemed enticing and choreographed. Nothing about how he walked or stood was awkward in the slightest, and I couldn't resist being lured into his flawlessness. That was until he spoke.

"Today you will be joining me as a maid so I can teach you the basics." I slowly blinked as he passed me a maid dress. "You shall be a member of this household until my contract is up, which my young master has agreed to as long as you are useful." I rose out of bed and stared at him, clutching the dress.

I had been put through misery and torment by this demon, and he was making me clean for him. Anger and defiance simmered within me, but I snapped it shut. I shouldn't be stupid and reckless with a creature much stronger than me, but nor could I stand the thought of passively giving away my freedom. My head ached from conflicting thoughts, but I was powerless no matter what I decided…I couldn't think straight nor make sense of the madness, so I allowed him to take the dress from me while he chuckled at my jumbled state of mind.

"Come, my mate. I'll help you get changed and get you some breakfast once we're done." He made quick work of getting me ready and undoubtedly brushed my skin more than necessary, but each graze tingled warmth in my heart. I felt peaceful next to him and my soul longed to stay near, even when I replayed how he clenched my throat while I sobbed in pain.

This was not a good relationship. It was sick and twisted, but I still couldn't prevent my heart clenching nervously to be near him. 'I don't even know the demon's name.' I thought.

Turning my head to him, I asked "What is your name?". He stepped in front of me after buttoning my collar up, bowing as he spoke.

"I apologise for not saying sooner. My current name is Sebastian Michaelis, my lady."

Warmth spread from my heart as I tasted his name on my tongue. "Sebastian…"

Chuckling came from his throat, drawing my sight to his perfect face- no, a mask. That was all it was and I couldn't forget that he was a monster that will hurt me. I frowned at how I felt unwillingly calm around him, but I knew I shouldn't be.

"What are you doing to me." I whispered. "You make me long to be near you, but I want to stay away." I felt the pull towards him again, as though supporting my point.

Warmth through his gloves tingled my skin as he cupped my cheeks. His face crept nearer my mine, turning slightly to breathe in my ear.

"This is me doing nothing." I shivered at his tone, unsure what he was doing. "I could do much more than make you want to be near me," Gasping, my heart fluttered as suddenly the need to touch, hold, smell his scent and be all consumed by him was overbearing. Staring in my shocked eyes, he ran his hand through my hair and brushed it off my neck. I reached my hand out to touch his face, desperately needing to do it for an unknown reason, but I was stopped without warning by being held up against the wall. "I could make you fear not being beside me."

The feeling disappeared and panic resided in my heart as I began to struggle, desperately trying to loosen his grip. My breathe hitched as I saw his fangs draw closer to my neck; He was going to hurt me. I struggled harder against him.

"Let go! I didn't do anything wrong." I shouted. Pain shot from my neck, making me yelp and stare in shock as his head withdrew and turned to me.

"No, you haven't done anything yet, my mate. It was just a nip to warn you of repercussions if you should do so." Smirking, he rubbed his thumb over the sore area. "Nothing to worry about, I didn't pierce your skin."

Insults flavoured the tip of my tongue, but I clenched my teeth in the fear of what he- no, what that beast would do. Glaring, my pinched features faced his chest, refusing to glance at the demon.

I hated him. I hated how he had ruined my life and I hated him for taking my freedom just to clean floors, and I hated him for making me have stupid, bloody feelings for him! Fists clenched as I bit my lip and breathed deeply, trying to cool the red glow in my face. I could only hear my heart thumping in my ears as my blood slowly stopped boiling while I continuously stared at his chest, standing deadly still.

Releasing my throbbing lip, I sighed. I gradually loosened my hands and calmed my heart until waves washed the bitter poison from me, allowing me to think clearly. My calm gaze met his haunting face, then moved down to my dress.

"Am I to clean with you all day?" I coolly spoke.

"Yes, my mate. You wouldn't learn much from our other maid, I assure you." He flipped open a pocket watch and smirked. "Come, we need to introduce you to the household and get to work." He wasted no time on leaving and passed through the door.

The demon's long strides left me rushing after him as my chest lurched at the distance from him. I felt bound like a dog as I was lead to a cooler room smelling of food, stopping as he turned his unsettling red orbs on me.

"We'll meet here every morning so I can give the other servants their chores for the day and for you to receive breakfast." He swung his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, "What would my mate like to eat? I can prepare you whatever you wish."

"Thank you, but I can make it myself." My sharp tone spilt a heavy atmosphere.

He rolled his head to me, pinning me with a frustrated look. "Annabel, come here now."

Shaking my head, I stumbled away in realisation that I was in trouble. His aura grew dark as he stepped towards me. I needed to get away.

Twisting to the door, I ripped it open and sprinted out as my blood buzzed with adrenalin, allowing me to dart through the hallway away from him. I didn't think, I just did, which was why I was stupid to attempt to outrun a demon when there was no hope. I found that out quickly as I smacked into a black form and crumpled to the ground in pain. Gasping, I crawled backwards as he stood above me, his eyes molten.

"Fine. The hard way it is." He said coldly. Black vines grew from is darkening aura, seeping towards me with fingering stealth to enclose around my shaking body. Struggling with vigorous panic, I couldn't move a muscle as I lay isolated from control on the rough floor panels. I was exposed to the observing predator, utterly vulnerable.

"What's happening? What are you doing?" My wide eyes watched as he bent down and slid his hand to my pulsing neck. Fangs gleamed as they inched to my skin, causing my breathing to shake and become erratic as his mouth neared. "N-no. Stop! Stop it!"

"I warned you there would be repercussions, but you have chosen to ignore me." He husked, breathing on my clammy skin.

Pain slapped me and left me shrieking as I felt fire lick my neck as his teeth clenched down on my skin. I clawed anywhere I could to rid him off me, but the throbbing intensified when I struggled so I gave up. Clinging to his arms, I pleaded for him to stop as tears gushed down my face, leaving a salty tang on my tongue.

"Stop, please. It burns, please…" I rasped. He stopped and secured me in his arms, treating me like a brittle flower that would snap. I felt conflicted as he hushed me while soothing my hair; I felt warmth and love for him, but I still knew he just caused me agony and I shouldn't have any fond emotions towards him. I hated how I felt, but I could only focus on the need to be comforted by him and how he made my stomach tuck and roll as I drank more of his addicting words and scent, completely intoxicated.

I felt coolness and relief as he licked the bite, reducing the spreading fire that was engulfing me. Sighing, I pushed closer to him, needing the pain-relief he gave.

"This will help to remind you on your manners, my mate." His breath tingled on my wet neck. "It holds my venom, so I can either stop the burning, or make you collapse in agony." Scorching heat re-lit as his eyes blazed demonically, but it was gone suddenly before I could cry out, leaving me breathless.

Looking into his now normal eyes, I saw his gaze soften as he brushed his thumb over my quivering lip and realised there was no chance of leaving this demon, but I was scared of the growing part of me that didn't mind… Reality of the sickening situation caused my emotions to leak and I began to hiccup as ugly sobs rose from my cramping stomach. Distress weighed down my heart, leaving me to clench my teeth open-lipped as I curled up, failing to cling to my composure.

Sebastian's secure arms firmly gathered me to his chest as I continued to break down, allowing my tears to drip down his chest as I burrowed my puffy face to his soft shirt. Shifting, I tightened my hold as he stood up with me in his hold, smoothly walking back down the halls towards the kitchens.

"Shh, my mate. You're alright now." He whispered into my hair. "You have nothing to fear if you let me take care of you." He repeatedly rubbed my back as I progressively got quieter: I bathed in his cocooning aura that surprisingly calmed me.

Lowering, he sat me on the kitchen table after kissing my head, leaving goose bumps from the loss of contact. I turned by raw eyes behind his form, spotting ingredients lay out which reminded me of my hunger that was growing bigger. Peering up at the unpredictable demon, I saw him smirk at my longing look I gave the food. That smirk should've been forbidden- it caused feelings I shouldn't have for him to grow even more.

"What would my famished mate like for me to make her?" He leaned both hands on either side of my body, making my heart to leap as I leaned back slightly on the table.

Flickering my eyes over his shoulder, I found what I wanted and quickly stared into his swirling orbs, licking my dry lips. "Eggs. Um, I mean I would like to have an omelette made from those eggs, please…" Cheeks heating, I felt pleasure from the mischief glowing in his eyes at my flustered state. Then my whole face and neck turned red as the demon tilted his head, causing inky strands to drip across his face and grinning mouth.

"Would my mate like something else that she finds more delectable? Maybe to satisfy another hunger…" Mirth filled his tone as pride at his effects on me smothered any dignity I had left.

Snapping my head away, I squeaked "No, just an omelette, please." His hands moved to tilt my head back, forcing me to observe his flawless features.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he leaned in closer and deepened his voice, "I will give you anything you desire." I felt muscles twitching under my skin as I drank in his energy and warm scent.

I gasped as fingers grazed my neck, feeling a phantom of flames licking at my flesh. Tense, I pinned my wide eyes onto his and saw the power he had over me. Flinching back, I grabbed my bite wound as another flash of warmth hit me while he continued to watch.

Dark eyes bore into me. "I will spoil you with whatever you want, as long as you remember you're mine." He dragged me forward so I was at the edge of the table and ghosted his lips across my ear. "Don't forget, my mate, for I don't wish to remind you again."

Frozen, I struggled to get my heartbeat under control as he drew back and turned away to prepare my breakfast. I felt like a mess as I watched the demon make me food, wondering what had happened to me and how I was bewitched entirely by him. Sighing, I gazed at my hands and recalled that he was a demon in a disguise; that he was a heartless creature from hell, but no matter what, I couldn't stop the aching pull to be near him. To be touched and held by him was a basic need to survive for me, even if I hated it. Switching my focus to my current torment, I accepted that I would go through hell because of him. He would burn me and make me still want to be comforted by him: he was a demon and I couldn't forget that.

A clink of a plate being placed beside me jarred me out of my thoughts. He stood with his sleeves still rolled up and slowly lifted me off the table to my feet, allowing contact that my body craved.

"Your omelette is ready." He scraped a chair back for me to sit, causing rosy cheeks to bloom on me at the chivalrous action.

Carefully sitting, I cut a piece off and allowed my hunger to be satisfied, blissfully closing my eyes as I ate the perfect omelette. I liked the idea of him making me food if all his dishes tasted that delicious.

"I see you like my cooking." He smirked. Standing straighter, he checked his pocket watch. "When you've finished, the rest of the servants should be here and we can make quick introductions. Though we can't waste time as we have lots to do today."

Licking my lips from any food, I wondered if I would survive being his trainee. Probably not. I was never good at remembering things or concentrating with my tutors. Sighing, I understood that my stay here wouldn't be pleasant and that Sebastian would be one of my strictest and harshest teachers. Accepting fate, I stood up.

"Alright, I'm ready to begin." His gaze washed towards me, settling on my wary eyes.

"Yes, I believe we are. "He said.

Unease brushed me, causing me to try and see what he was thinking behind his misleading mask. Nothing but trouble was all I could gather.

Yes, I didn't think this would be a pleasant stay at all.

 **Sorry to anyone who has PM me, for my inbox won't show any messages :( But thank you to all the lovely people who liked my work!** **Sorry to disapoint, but this won't become a story.**


End file.
